


Milkshakes Can't Cure Depression

by CyanideEpitaph



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEpitaph/pseuds/CyanideEpitaph
Summary: Molly dances.Gert waits.Alex arrives.Milkshakes had.
Relationships: Alex Wilder/Gertrude Yorkes
Kudos: 3





	Milkshakes Can't Cure Depression

In the crisp, cool night air Getrude Yorkes pinched the bridge of her nose. Standing outside the Atlas Academy auditorium she tapped her foot against the sidewalk scanning the parking lot. Searching the sea of parked cars her grip tightened on her phone with every turn of her head. 

"Come on, universe." Her shoulders slumped, "I'll even take Chase at this point."

Spinning on her heel she walked back toward the entrance, a frown marring her features. Giving pause at the double doors it deepened seeing the poster for tonight's talent show. 

"Sorry, Mols." She shook her head, grabbing the door handle. Hearing the stomping of feet and heavy breaths she looked over her shoulder to see Alex Wilder leaning forward on his knees. 

"Am I late?" He panted attempting to straighten only to fold back down in exhaustion. 

"Alex!" She jogged down to meet him failing to bite back a grin, "You came."

"Phrasing." He wheezed coughing slightly,"I swear running is evil. It keeps you healthy but at what cost?"

"The cost is a hug." She pulled the suffering boy into her arms. 

"Man hugs are nice." His head rested against hers before they separated, "Are we the only ones here?"

Wiping a tear from her eye Gert chuckled, "Yeah. Nico is with her parents, Karolina had a gibborim thing, and Chase couldn't tear himself away from a party apparently."

"Well I'm happy to hold down the Team Molly flag with you." He adjusted his glasses with a smile before she linked their arms and dragged him inside. 

On the open terrace of a nearby ice cream parlor the Yorkes family and Alex sat around a table partaking in smoothies and milkshakes congratulating Molly. 

"To Molly!" Dale raised his smoothie as it was joined by the others. 

"To Molly!" The others cheered as the younger latina was hugged by Stacey and Gert. Basking in the pride Molly paused hearing her phone ring. Answering she stepped away from the table before quickly returning with a wider smile. 

"The rest of the girls from Las Bombas Chicas are having a sleepover. Can I go?" She clapped her hands together.

"Aw. You know I can't say no to you Smally Molly." Dale took one last swig of his smoothie before failing miserably to toss it in the trash. 

"Oh, Dad." Gert groaned, hiding her face behind a hand. 

"Your father's basketball career aside, we should get you home too, hunny." Stacey rubbed her daughter's shoulders as Molly and Dale headed for the car. 

"If it's all the same to you, Mom. I'll get a ride from Alex." Gert stood giving her mother's hand a firm squeeze. With a few blinks Stacey nodded hesitantly. 

"I'll see you." She paused, "At home then. Goodnight Alex."

"Night. Mrs. Y." He gave a brief wave as Gert sat across from him. 

"I don't understand why she looked worried. It's not like I'm with a stranger." She rolled her eyes.

"Well we are an odd pair, Gert." Alex commented taking a long sip from his milkshake, "Usually it's you and Molly. Nico and me. Karolina and Molly. Chase and Molly. Chase and you."

"Nico and I." She corrected quietly smiling at his rolling eyes, "We're friends but we don't hang out like we should. It's almost like-"

"Bad writing." He snorted leaning forward on the table. 

"Eh. Forced writing. Maybe not bad." She grew quiet drinking her milkshake, "So how have you been?"

Stirring his drink with the straw Alex mulled the question for a moment, "It's been a rough couple of weeks."

"Couple?" She questioned more to herself seeing the bags beneath his eyes, "You look exhausted."

"I look awesome thank you very much." He adjusted his glasses giving an attempt at a winning smile before it dropped, "Just haven't been sleeping well."

"For how long?" She leaned forward on the table, "You can be honest with me, Alex."

"Since Amy died. She's all I've been thinking about. Her and Nico. How I could've done something. Anything." He rubbed his forearm not meeting her eyes. Biting her lip Gert's mind raced at his words. Her mouth worked but no words came out being stuck in her throat. 

"I mean. I couldn't even go to her funeral. I was just outside crying like a baby with my mom." His cup squelched under the tightness of his grip, "I'm such a fucking coward."

“Alex.” She trailed off for a moment mulling her words over.

"Gert?" His tired eyes met her own. Finding her voice she moved a seat closer staring him in the eye. 

"Listen. This is your choice Alex but I think you should see a therapist and talk about this. It's not-not healthy." Her mouth grew dry with every word, "You're clearly going through something."

"I'm not depressed, Gert." He disputed folding his arms slumping into his chair. 

"I'm not saying that." She shook her head. 

"But you're thinking it." His brow raised. 

"Yeah." She admitted after a moment under his gaze, "I'm just worried about you."

"You and my parents." He laughed softly, growing quiet. The pair sat silently in the night looking everywhere but each other. Stirring his drink again Alex took a long sip. 

"Guess milkshakes aren't the cure, huh?" He huffed. 

"No. But I wish they were." She smiled, taking a sip of her own.


End file.
